


Nyotaimori // Hunger

by rileymatthews



Series: Jonsa Kink Week Fics [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (she's really boring in bed, Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, NO SUSHI WAS HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC, Nyotaimori, Sex Club, jonsakinkweek, like really boring), minor cuckolding, minor dany bashing, under the table psuedo sex work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: When Jon had introduced his fiance to the idea of Nyotaimori, or body sushi, she’d scoffed. Explaining the concept of a model having sushi on her naked body, and eating it off of her had gone about as he had had expected.





	Nyotaimori // Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> So Lizzie aka Kingsnow/Theons introduced me to the idea of Nyotaimori or body sushi, as a joke, and I instantly had an idea for a kink week fic in my head. So this ones her fault, really.
> 
> Day 2 - Adultery/Cheating (But also a bit of cuckoldry).

When Jon had introduced his fiance to the idea of Nyotaimori, or body sushi, she’d scoffed. Explaining the concept of a model having sushi on her naked body, and eating it off of her had gone about as he had had expected.

“Is that a weird sex cult thing, Jon? You know I’m not into that.” She was referencing the time he’d accidentally gotten them invited to a ritual hat some of his friends had pitched as a pagan religious rite. Thinking that Daenerys, as a former comparative religion minor, would be interested, he’d said they could both make it. It took about fifteen minutes after arrival to realize that “ritual” really meant orgy.

“It’s not a sex cult or sex club thing. Either one.” 

“I’m still not sure. It’s sounds odd.” Though he admits jumping into an orgy headfirst might not have been the best, Dany could definitely use a little more sexual adventuring. Not that was what this was. She was intensely generic in bed, and though Jon loved his fiance, he couldn’t help but miss his youth on occasion.

“I’ll try it, though.” He’d let his face fall, he can tell. She didn’t react visually, but her tone made it clear. She didn’t want to, but she would. For him.

The very next day, Jon called ahead to the sushi place to set a date for the two of them the week after next.

The location of the  _ Nyotaimori _ place was fairly well kept secret. The slightly salacious nature of the restaurant, Jon had heard, led to several compromises with the city government, including no advertising or marketing. But Jon had a lot of friends.

When they arrived, the restaurant was much brighter than the dark sex dungeon Dany, and to be fair, Jon had been expecting. There were a surprising amount of windows on a large open main room that had several closed off rooms, where the food itself must be served. The host greeted them as they arrived, and led them to one of the side rooms where the sushi was already waiting.

The girl, the woman, was beautiful. Her legs were impossibly long, smooth as silk. Her heavenly breasts, slightly larger than Dany’s yet there shape even laying down were perfect. Her pebbled nipples set in light pink areolas, near begging for a touch. Jon has to literally shake his head to remember he’s here for a meal. With his fiance. And as he  looks up at her face, and the halo of red hair around her head like a waterfall, he realizes it’s Sansa. Sansa Stark. His own sister.

He’d been been admiring his sisters boobs while out to dinner with his fiance. As he and Dany sat down, he suddenly becomes gracious that Jon never invited Dany over to his families house over the holidays, and that he can hide his growing erection. He’s also scared nervous she was going to say something. 

But she doesn’t. She stays still as Jon tries to focus on the woman he’s here with and not the woman he’s eating off of. Not on the naked body of his own flesh and blood, or at least half that.

The meal goes surprisingly well, and once Dany gets over the strangeness of it, and Jon mostly gets over his uncomfortable arousal she seems to

It’s after they return home that Jon asks her if she’d like to go again.

“If you want to, babe. If you want to.” Anf Jon is loathe to admit all of his motivation, but he does want to, a lot.

 

When Jon and Dany arrive at the restaurant the second time it’s, well, it’s not a restaurant. The sex club fears Dany had before their first visit turned out to be correct, but only on Friday nights. 

“Do you still want to go?” Jon asks. There sex life had gone nowhere and this was his last ditch effort. He needed release, and fucking Dany for 10 minutes in missionary like she wanted every night wasn’t doing it for him. Even if thoughts of Sansa had now entered his mind sometimes.

“If you want to” she said. Same as always. It angered Jon, but he smiles the best he can.

They go in, pay the surprisingly low entry fee, and they see an amazing sight. There was people fucking, everywhere. Jon was turned on, but he could tell Dany was not. They spend a few minutes just looking until Dany turns to him and speaks for the first time since entering.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” She walks off briskly. As soon as Dany is gone She walks up to him.

She’s wearing a mask, and her hair is up. Her body is mind blowing, and the heels she’s wearing just add to it. He’s shook by her. She’s wearing a mask that hides her face and hair, but somehow on sight alone, he feels as if he knows and trusts her.

She walks right up to him and grabs his hand, pulling him across the floor, around the many people having sex, giving blowjobs, eating other people out. If there was a sex act that Jon could think of, it was probably happening in the club.

He should be concerned with the possibility of cheating on his fiance, but a combination of sexual frustration and the implication of her being okay with still going to it, even though it was a sex club on Friday nights meant that those thoughts were brief. 

There’s cabinets all along the wall, and the girl goes to one, finding a blindfold. Jon smiles, he’d always wanted to try, but Dany had never even considered. They find a couch, and Jon knows that this is exactly that the couch was meant for.

She reaches around his head, putting a blindfold over his eyes.  She kisses him, and there tongue’s meet, electricity like none he’s ever felt pases thrugh him. And suddenly she’s gone from him, no hand on his arm, no naked thigh on his. He doesn’t know why, but he has a suspicion that the hardness of his cock and the wetness of her mouth may be involved. When he feels a tongue going up his shaft, he knows he was right.

She sucks the tip of his cock, her hand on the base of it, stroking his length. She’s experienced, he can tell, and it’s so much greater than the one time Dany had tentatively tried it after some convincing by Jon. He didn’t hate Dany for not being good at sex, he just needed something more, and the woman kneeling in front of him is her, in this moment

WIth his blindfold on, Jon could pretend she was Sansa. It hurt him deep inside to want his sister like this, Sansa who had always been cold to him. Sansa who worked here on non-sex-club-days. And knowing that she wanted this just as much as he did, that he in this moment isn’t more horrid than her, is life giving.

And suddenly, the girl changes tactics, taking the whole of his cock in her throat. God, he was in heaven now, as she fucked his cock with her mouth. His hips buck into her, and he’s scarred he might hurt her, but she takes it in stride.

She’s really good, and even Jon, who normally has stamina for days is far too quickly brought to the edge.

“I’m close.” He says, and hears no acknowledgement but her hands on his balls, and thighs tell him he was heard. As her sucking reaches a new intensity, he feels it and it is explosive. He comes, hard. It’s the greatest he’s felt in years, like he left behind his old self.

She swallows it, he can tell. She almost seems to disappear for a second, but her weight is beside him in only a moment. He needs to know who she is, to see her face, and he grabs for the blindfold.

And when the blindfold came off, it was her. 

“Sansa!”

It was her. He’d tasted his sisters mouth, and spent himself in it as well. His cock, soft from the so recent orgsm, still twitched at the thought. He puts her hand on her thigh, and he knows he’s too far gone.

“Do you still want me, Jon?” Sansa asks, placing her hand on his. He says nothing, but his hand on her cunt is her answer. They were brother and sister, but that was the past now, gone on each others tongues and fingers.

He revels in the feel of her cunt around him, his thumb circling her clit as he enters his sisters willing core deeply with his finger. She moans for him, and Jon wants this forever, to have everyone know that his little sister is his and his alone, that she falls apart for him. Each hitch in her breath and moan from deep in her throat is delicious.

“Jon,” She says, and he knows what she wants, what she needs. He pulls his finger from her folds, reveling in the moan of regret that escapes from her mouth.

He rises up above her, and Sansa falls below him, he looks down at her, flushed cheeks and heaving chest, and he can not stop himself from enjoying the look of her. He’s finally hard again, and there lips meet full of lust and heat, as he enters her. He groans, and can feel his life being whole with her wet cunt around him, a feeling  hadn’t known he needed before this moment.

“Jon!” She yells, and he doesn’t know if it’s that scream, the ones before, or the so many moans and cries the have after that doom them, but no matter what, they are.

“Jon!” He hears once more. And it’s not Sansa this time, but his fiance.


End file.
